The present invention generally relates to a gas mixture for use in an aerostat. More particularly the gas mixture utilizes two substances one of which condenses at an altitude to reduce the weight of the air displaced causing the aerostat to float at a constant altitude.
Present aerostat technology dictates the use of bottled helium and a strong envelope so that the balloon would have constant volume and would support considerable super pressure at the hovering altitude.